


i will follow you into the dark

by mabwrites



Series: i want what ladybug and chat noir have; songfics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Everyone Needs a Hug, F/M, Inspired by George Blagden's cover of 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark', Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Near Death Experiences, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabwrites/pseuds/mabwrites
Summary: After a particularly close scrape with Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Chat Noir have a serious conversation about what will happen if one of them doesn’t come out on the other side of an akuma attack.Or; if Ladybug passed on, Chat would surely follow close behind her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i want what ladybug and chat noir have; songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188680
Kudos: 57





	i will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie. I just love writing dialogue between these two, so I thought I’d quick-write and share.

**Love of mine;**

**Someday, you will die...**

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat atop Notre Dame, her head resting in his lap. He stroked her blunette locks in an effort to calm her down.

It all happened so fast, the duo wasn’t even sure if it was real. Hawk Moth had made one of his rare live appearances, pulling out all the stops to defeat the two face-to-face. 

Once the villain got a strong hit in against Ladybug, her chest deflated. She quite literally got the wind knocked out of her, uncontrollably stumbling backward in shock. 

“Milady!”

She remembered hearing Chat calling out to her as she nearly plummeted off the roof of the building where the battle took place.

That was right about when everything went clear and quiet for the teen hero.

Luckily, Hawk Moth’s partner Mayura overexerted herself, having to cease her combat with Chat Noir.

As the peacock miraculous holder fell to the surface of the roof, Hawk Moth scooped her up, retreating with her in his arms.

While the older man was tending to his partner, Chat was already bounding across the roof. He reached out to grab his lady right as she began to free fall down to the streets of Paris.

Their hearts beat at the speed of light, both of them simultaneously relived and terrified.

The cat took his lady to the secluded roof of Notre Dame, a quiet location where the two could calm down.

The alley-cat decided, for once, to keep quiet until his bug was ready to talk.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she was.

”Chat, what if you hadn’t caught me back there?” she asked in a meek tone.

The question took the boy off guard, causing him to pause before responding as sincerely as he could.

”You know I would _never_ let you fall, Milady.” Chat said, toying with the ribbons that tied up Ladybug’s pigtails.

”Chat... what if you did?” she pressed on.

**But I’ll be close behind;**

**I’ll follow you into the dark...**

”If you fell, I would be close behind you. You know I’d follow you anywhere, Milady.” Chat pushed the girls bangs out of her eyes, running his fingers through them.

”Chat, I’m serious.” she grumbled in response.

”You don’t think I am too?” the blonde questioned, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

While she’d normally protest to these actions from her partner, his gentle touches reminded her that she was still there, that everything was real.

”I wouldn’t want you to do that. If something happened to me, you would need to go on and finish what we started.” she whispered. 

She couldn’t imagine her teammate ending it all just because she had passed on.

Chat shook his head, even though Ladybug’s eyes were closed. 

“If you think I’m so wrong, tell me. What would you would do?” the boy asked.

She took a minute to think, the silence thick in the air.

The bells of the cathedral rang, causing the blunette to let out a dry laugh.

”Saved by the bell.” she joked.

The boy chuckled as much as he could, still a little spooked from the earlier events.

**If there’s no one else beside you when your soul embarks...**

**Then I’ll follow you into the dark.**

”We _are_ Ladybug _and_ Chat Noir. I don’t know if this ying could live without her yang.” the blunette said.

She didn’t think she could go back to life without Chat, not since her world turned on its axis because of him. How could she deviate from her new normal? Who would calm her when she was too uptight? As much as she hated to admit it, the silly boy was her other half.

Ladybug slowly opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her kitty gazing down at her. Even if she didn’t reciprocate his romantic feelings, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the way he looked at her.

”You know I’d never let you go anywhere alone, even the afterlife. My Bugaboo should never be lonely.” the black cat cooed, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

The duo was slowly returning to normal, as Ladybug rolled her eyes in response to Chat’s shameless pining.

”Then I guess we _both_ have to stick around for a while longer.” the blunette said, smiling up at her _chaton._

”I whole-heartedly agree,” Chat stared out at the Paris skyline, leaning his head back to look up at the blue sky above them. “I mean, it would be a pity if we had to leave this plane of existance before you finally give in and let me take you out on a date.”

Ladybug scoffed, leaning up to raise her head from Chat’s lap. She pushed his chest back in disgust, eliciting a genuine laugh from the boy.

Just like that, they were themselves again.

”Actually... you know what, Kitty? The least I can do after you’ve saved my life is finally let you take me out to the movies.” she confessed, caving into his demands.

Chat had never done anything other than treat her right. When a boy quite literally saves your life, what can you do beside treat him with the same kindness?

Chat’s jaw dropped, staring at the girl as if she had just grown horns.

”Y-you’re serious?” the blonde stuttered out, causing Ladybug to giggle.

He wanted to make sure he heard her correctly, as he never imagined that she’d accept one of his incessant date proposals in this lifetime. Did the two _actually_ die and go to heaven?

”It’s the least I can do to repay you. But, I get to pick the movie.” Ladybug said, leaning her head to rest on her partner’s shoulder.

As if it was an involuntary response, Chat leaned his head to rest on top of hers.

”Anything for you, Milady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ended the angst with fluff, as all angst should be ended :) I might make a longer version of this at a later date, but I had an urge to free-write, and this is where it took me.


End file.
